Presently, individuals seeking timely and relevant, decision quality product data are only able to get it by individually contacting providers of such products, physically traveling to multiple locations where the products are offered, scouring print advertising, and/or using the Internet. The Internet provides vast quantities of information, but requires some skill in fully using the present search capabilities. In addition, search results often overload the user with too much data while providing only limited viewing potential of a product. Physically visiting “brick-and-mortar” facilities allows the actual products to be viewed, but can be severely limiting in detailed specifications and alternative selections.
Recently, there has been much activity focused on enabling individuals to interface with the Internet via wireless devices in addition to wireline systems currently available. Wireless access can bring the power of the Internet to a user on a Wherever, Whenever, Whatever basis. While the concept is good, it is also fundamentally flawed, as the necessary limitations of wireless devices will only exacerbate the situation described above. This results in a substantial unmet need.
The systems presently in place, which connect the user directly with the Internet, are fundamentally flawed for several reasons. One reason is that the Internet, and many current data providers, have too much information. Users often find it difficult to find the specific desired items on the Internet because all of the information is there. For example, a simple query on an Internet browser can easily return several thousand responses. Advanced searches that are often used to reduce the number to a manageable level are time consuming, non-standard, difficult to use without considerable practice, and tend to be more art than science. In addition, none of this searching is compatible with spontaneous interaction and is aggravated when the interface medium is a mobile device connected by wireless means because of the bandwidth limiting nature of mobile wireless devices. Accessing the Internet through a mobile wireless device is analogous to the information traversing through “thin pipes.”
Another reason is that even though the information needed is on the Internet or in product and manufacturer databases, the information is only useful when it is easily accessible, compatible with the capabilities (e.g., bandwidth) of the connection, compatible with the mobile device (e.g., Palm OS and others), accurate, and easily understandable by the user. Typically, searches on present systems, which only provide access to the Internet, result in the user getting a large amount of raw data. More recent systems do little more than provide a cross correlation table to existing URL pages and do not address the heart of the problem.
For example, a personal digital assistant (PDA) cannot view a web page that is normally intended for a conventional office computer system. One obvious reason is that the screen on the FDA cannot display as much information as on an office computer system. Also, typical search results can span hundreds of pages and each result can be wider than what can be displayed on a PDA. Another problem associated with a PDA is the size of the keyboard. PDA keyboards may not have a full keyboard and, as such, are harder to use. However, the need is no less, and may be greater as an individual in a non-office environment where there are fewer resources available. In this situation, the individual would have to rely mostly on what the single mobile device can effectively provide. Current systems don't effectively allow users of PDAs to find information while providing output consistent with the capabilities of the PDAs.
Similar needs beyond those for inanimate products also exist for individuals. These needs are exemplified by, but not limited to medical records, insurance records, financial records and similar items. The needs for individuals can also be extended to agricultural items including livestock.
Correlation and quality of the data retrieved is not obvious nor is it uniform and little effort is made to make it so. Simply saying “It is on the Web” or “It is in a database” is not enough. Just setting up a direct relationship with the Internet is insufficient and can actually add to a confusing situation as it is prone to cause far too much unsorted, unqualified and often incomprehensible data and options to descend upon the user and his limited handheld terminal, causing delay, extraneous data, information deluge, and overload. The result is a frustrated user without the necessary information needed to perform a task.
Accordingly, what is needed in the art is a system to effectively provide quality information in a timely manner through a bandwidth limited transport path.